With the introduction of virtualization technology, a computing service provider can now provide computing resources to customers dynamically or in a scalable manner. As the computing resource demands of the customer increase, the computing service provider can allocate additional computing resources. Such resources can be provided to the customer as part of a virtual network connectable to the customer's own physical network. These computing resources can be provided to a customer transparently, without the customer's knowledge of where on an associated physical network such a resource exists. However, these computing resources may be represented to the customer as virtual network components, such that the customer has the illusion of having sole access to the computing resource.
Generally, computing devices on a network are distinguished using addresses, such as IP addresses. These addresses are used to route communications between these computing devices. For example, computing devices use Internet Protocol (IP) addresses to distinguish between computing devices in a network.